


【锤基】和你在温暖的灯光下拥吻-08（年下预警）（小狼狗锤X小叔叔基）

by Agnesodinson



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22290757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agnesodinson/pseuds/Agnesodinson
Summary: 没什么大纲，就想写小奶狗追叔叔基的故事。让你们久等了，希望你们喜欢。*年下、年龄差8岁 预警*可能...可能有未成年这个那个你懂的*Thor 17y  Loki 25y
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 10





	【锤基】和你在温暖的灯光下拥吻-08（年下预警）（小狼狗锤X小叔叔基）

正文：

Thor一个人待在屋子里，他放空地看着落地窗外的云缓缓移动着，桌上的花生壳散落在一角，像一座又一座的小土丘，反正只要在叔叔回来前清理完就好了，他想。

今天是Odin和Frigga 离开的第三天，瑞典男孩虽然不怎么想家，却感到有些无趣，毕竟这里除了花店那女孩，也没别的同龄朋友能聊聊天了。

跟Loki的距离是拉近了些，但依旧有道名叫年龄的玻璃隔着他们俩。

他跳着站起身来，歪着头伸了个懒腰，墙上的指针不知不觉走向数字四——距离Loki回来还有一个小时半。

丢在一旁的手机亮了一下，Thor捡起那台被遗忘的机器，荧幕上显示着一封讯息：

『Thor，能拜托你一件事吗？如果你在的话回个电话。』——Sigyn 。

三天后。

Loki坐在画板前，他稍微向后仰了些，眯着眼看着眼前的进度，画杆轻轻点着侧脸颊，突然他像是想到什么，用了些颜料后又补在那幅画的某一处，那是一幅女性肖像，她有着一头棕红色的短发，带着一串珍珠耳饰，手里的那颗苹果是黑发画家整幅画最满意的地方。

鲜艳欲滴，和画里女人的蜜唇一样。

今日的进度完成后，Loki起身打算出去外头走走，毕竟在关在画室下去迟早会变成干尸，黑发男人看了眼窗外，决定擦个防晒再出门。

他走出房门，木头阶梯被踩的作响，来到一楼的客厅才想到今天叫Sigyn 的女孩似乎要过来。

好像是说什么......？要Thor当一天的模特儿？

Loki站在客厅的门口，Thor倚靠在窗边，少年捧着一束向日葵，侧着脸不知道凝视着何方，又或许只是在放空。不管怎样，这一瞬间的画面，那双清澈透明的蓝色双眼，都让黑发青年深深吸引。

Thor的余光早就发觉叔叔一直站在门口，再拍完这组照片后，他走近那个还呆站在那儿的Loki，将手里其中一朵花抽了出来放进Loki胸前的口袋。

少年笑着对他的叔叔说：“这个送你，感觉你挺喜欢的！”

Loki低着头看着胸前的那株向日葵，他挑起眉轻笑了一声，说了句：“你们继续吧，我走了。”便离开了。

-

琴师坐在舞台上，手指不断在黑与白之间跳动，三角钢琴在不大的酒馆演奏着，今天的曲风有些凄凉，却又带着韵味——就如同Loki手里这杯马丁尼一样。

他看成透明带点橙色的酒水，老实说比起上一次来到这里低落和忧郁，这次他来访的心情却是酸涩有带着甜味，像盛夏成熟的桃子，令人感到短暂的酸甜。

尤其是离开前他余光瞧见那女孩帮Thor整理额前的发丝时，Loki又烦躁地一口干了那杯酒。

那傻子还给了他一朵向日葵——沉默的爱，真适合他啊，Loki自嘲地想。不偏不倚地说中了他的内心感受，他爱Thor，却只能默默的，小心的，就怕太明显所有人都将离他远去。

Loki又向老板叫了两三杯调酒，最后晃着半醉的身躯牵着单车缓缓离开小酒馆。

他一个人走在田野间，午后的日头拉长了他的影子，Loki半眯着眼听着风吹着花田，窸窸窣窣的像女孩间的悄悄话，他将单车停在路边，这时他才意识到一旁的花田满是向日葵和薰衣草，有些恼怒的对着花儿胡言胡语，半醉的他一时没踏好，便摔进田野中。

Loki有些憋屈，他意识模糊的想到自己肯定擦伤了哪里，火辣辣的疼，该死的，夏季又盛行这种追随阳光一辈子的向日葵，彷佛是在嘲笑他和这些花儿一样，只能痴心地望着太阳转。

那种晒着暖阳的晕眩，少年独有的香气彷佛在他身旁围绕着，就像索尔一早递给他的花朵般，充满着阳光的味道。 Loki半眯着双眼，巨大的花朵半遮挡住他的脸庞，要是能一直躺下去，无忧无虑就好了，马丁尼经由血管充斥着全身，于是他闭上双眼。

-

Thor在一下午的拍摄完还主动陪着Sigyn回家，毕竟一个女孩扛着所有道具和相机来也挺麻烦的，干脆自己分担一点陪她走。

他们并肩走在路上，有一搭没一搭的聊着天，突然话题就扯到了Loki身上。

“所以，看起来你们最近和好了？”女孩委婉地问着，毕竟上次看到少年似乎很低落。

“嗯，算是吧。前几天还一起去了尼斯。”Thor依旧看着前方，不过笑容却多了些。

“那就好，我就知道Laufeyson先生人挺好的......”Sigyn低着头看着自己的鞋尖，心思细腻的她当然看得出黑发青年喜欢着身旁的少年，自己只能告诉自己该默默站到一旁了。

“你喜欢Loki吗？”Thor突然看着一旁的女孩的脸颊以肉眼可见的速度晕成一片红，Sigyn快速地点了点头，“是吗？我也喜欢他。”金发少年笑着说，这是他最近才发现的，自己似乎喜欢那个阴晴不定，古怪的叔叔。

Thor最后陪她到了花店门口，将所有东西交给老板后便回家了。

金发少年哼着无名的小调走回家，有一种幸福的感觉自他的胸口中弥漫，他终于能好好确认自己是真的喜欢Loki的，刚刚的话是对Sigyn说，也是对自己说的。

突然他看见停在小路旁，那台属于黑发青年的单车，Thor小跑过去，才发现主人竟然昏倒在花田里，少年连忙走过去，他蹲下身来试着叫醒对方，确认Loki还有意识只是醉倒后，才放下心来。

“叔叔，你怎么喝成这样......？”

黑发青年只是咕哝一声没有回应，看来醉的很严重，Thor轻叹了一口气，这是他第二次扛着一名醉汉回家，即使这名醉汉并不会胡乱攻击他，他背起对方，强壮的手臂撑着Loki的大腿，Loki的头轻靠在对方肩膀上，细碎的黑发搔得少年脖子有些刺痒。

Thor看了眼一旁的单车，决定晚点再自己牵回来了。

他背着Loki缓缓走在回家的小路上，蝉声在草丛在树叶里此起彼落，连傍晚刚探出头的月亮也吵得更加明亮，这些小生物也为了它们短暂却美丽的人生谱出乐章。人们也总是这样，生命是宇宙中的尘埃，微小、破碎又充满矛盾，却耐人寻味，不管是Thor或者Loki，他们都将会是彼此乐章的一段合声。

-

屋子不再明亮，昏昏暗暗的。

纷扰的夏日被锁在门外，只有细微的衣误摩擦声和呼吸声，背上的那人酒已醒了一半，Loki只感到皮肤上挫伤的疼，和胸前紧贴的，属于那少年、让他感到安心的后背。

Thor将Loki轻放在他的床上，青年脸上有一点挫伤，膝盖上也有一些灰，看起来像个狼狈的孩子。Thor赶紧跑去拿了毛巾沾水，轻轻擦拭掉那些土灰，又拿了之前的药膏一点一点的涂抹着，可还是让Loki痛呼出声，膝盖的伤有点深，表皮被蹭掉很多，露出了红红的皮肉组织，血早就干枯黏在上面，在清理伤口不免会感到刺痛。

此时的他们身分对调，当初的孩子蹲在床边帮叔叔擦着药、包扎着伤口，Loki还有些迷茫地呆坐着，手垂在两边，刚刚的疼痛让他抓了下床单。

绷带包扎的有些粗糙，但有固定就好，Thor站起身慢慢收拾着东西，他可没忘记那台单车还孤单的在路边。

就在他要离开时，背后传来青年的声音：“Thor。”

Thor回过头，Loki依旧坐在床边，低着头看不清脸上的表情，他走向对方凑近身体想听清，Loki却环住他的脖颈吻了上去。

和上一次一样，可这一次Thor能感受到对方脸颊上滑落的泪水。

而且不同的是，这次的Thor不再逃跑，他加深了这个吻，用唇舌安慰着对方，他抱紧怀中流着泪的青年；蝉声消失了，雨滴打在屋檐、绿叶、土壤上，它给予了大自然生命，代替万物为夜晚伴奏。

少年的冲动就像烈日，他热情又温暖，能让一颗冰冷的心燃烧起来，外头下着微凉的细雨，里头却是喘息和甜腻的呻吟。

Loki打破自己限制的枷锁，他放纵地坐在上头主导一切，冰凉的手心贴着Thor炽热的胸膛，少年拉过他的手放到嘴里亲吻舔吮着，Loki全身泛着情欲的粉色，乳尖早已挺立，脸上还残留着泪和未退散的酒气。

“嗯......我没力气，唔......”Loki趴伏在对方胸膛上，任由Thor吻着他的脸颊、耳廓和脖颈，小狮子还在猎物的白嫩的肩膀、胸口上留下痕迹。

他们做了一整晚，Thor拉过Loki将他压制在床上，年轻人总是有用不完的体力，他在叔叔身上放纵着自己的青春，Loki差点溺死在一次又一次的情潮中，却又被对方的怀抱拉回现实，他抓紧被单呻吟着，最后Thor在Loki哭到无力的求饶下，发泄在他已经红肿的穴口上。

“呜......对不起，我爱......”

“嘘，没事的，我也爱你。”Thor顺过他的黑发，给了他一个安慰的拥抱。

Loki闭上双眼，他在心里和过去的自己争斗，抢走那把钥匙，不顾一切打开禁忌的第十三道门。门的后方不是火焰，只是少年给予的那轻柔的吻。

那天，雨下了一整晚，隔了一天的早晨除了黎明的光，还伴随着一道巨大的彩虹。

-tbc。


End file.
